


È tutto inutile

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: Fatta con il prompt:La resistenza è inutileper loScavenger Hunt@Lande Di Fandom





	È tutto inutile

**Author's Note:**

> Fatta con il prompt: _La resistenza è inutile_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)

Ace cadde a terra, sbattendo la schiena contro il pavimento di pietra mentre sopra di lui Barbanera rideva, una mano appoggiata sulla grassa pancia abbronzata.   
Ace voleva vomitare.  
Mosse le braccia, inutilmente, graffiandosi la pelle già sensibile dei polsi con le manette di agalmatolite, e di fronte a quel triste, patetico tentativo Barbanera rise più forte e cadde sulle ginocchia, bloccando le gambe di Ace col suo peso.  
"È questo il tuo piano, Pugno di Fuoco? Salvarti facendomi morir dal ridere?" Lo schernì e poi, chinandosi verso di lui, gli strinse il viso con una mano e lo sollevò da terra quanto bastava perché i loro si sfiorassero. "È inutile. È tutto inutile."  
Ace gli sputò in faccia.  
Il ghigno di Barbanera si deformò in una smorfia di rabbia e lasciò la presa sul viso di Ace che di nuovo ricadde a terra, sbattendo la nuca.  
Barbanera si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia e con quella stessa mano iniziò poi a prenderlo a pugni; Ace trattenne in gola un gemito di dolore quando gli anelli che portava sbatterono contro la sua mascella, e mentre Barbanera continuava ad infierire sul suo viso, ancora e ancora, accompagnava ad ogni colpo gli stessi avvertimenti, scandendo ogni parola con un pugno. "Ti ho detto. Che è. Tutto. Inutile!" Gli urlò contro, e solo quando si accorse di avergli spaccato un labbro si fermò, la mano ferma a mezz'aria.  
Guardò il sangue che gli era rimasto sulle nocche e poi Ace che respirava pesantemente. Con un pollice gli pulì il mento e poi infilò le dite sporche e appiccicose tra i capelli, accarezzandogli morbosamente lo scalpo. "Non farmi fare queste cose: non voglio rovinarti la faccia."  
Con la mano aperta scese poi a toccargli la guancia, il collo teso, e si fermò infine sui pettorali scolpiti; col pollice iniziò a disegnare cerchi immaginari sulla sua pelle e lentamente si spostò sui capezzoli induriti dal freddo.  
"Sei già eccitato, Pugno di Fuoco?" Un lampo sembrò accendergli lo sguardo e con l'unghia gli graffiò la carne sensibile.  
Ace si lasciò scappare un grido di sorpresa e questo sembrò essere per Barbanera un segnale per continuare: strinse l'altro capezzolo tra il pollice e l'indice della mano libera e iniziò a tormentarlo. Ace reclinò il capo all'indietro, la bocca e gli occhi spalancati per il dolore e la sorpresa, la gola esposta.  
Barbanera si leccò le labbra si chinò su di lui per leccargli le arterie pulsanti, dalle clavicole alla mandibola e poi ancora giù, come un animale assetato, gustandosi il sapore della sua pelle sudata.  
Ace si dimenò sotto di lui, affannandosi per respirare. "Levati di dosso, bastardo!" Gli disse, e di tutta risposta Barbanera iniziò a dondolarsi avanti ed indietro, spingendosi con il bacino.  
Ace, con orrore, si accorse che era eccitato, duro contro la sua coscia.  
 _No, cazzo, no!_  
Con tutte le proprie forze cercò di spingerlo via e liberarsi, ma Barbanera gli afferrò nuovamente il viso per poi impadronirsi con forza della sua bocca. Con la lingua cercò quella dell'altro ed Ace fu scosso da un conato di vomito quando sentì in gola il suo sapore, disgustoso quanto il suo odore, la sua presenza.  
Barbanera parve non notarlo.  
Intrappolò la lingua di Ace tra le labbra ed inizio a succhiarla, a leccarla, impedendogli di sottrarsi. Ace gemette di dolore e quando Barbanera si staccò nuovamente girò la testa di lato e serrò i denti, forte, fino a farsi male alla mandibola.  
Barbanera rise, e strofinando la guancia ispida contro quella dell'altro gemette ad alta voce bel suo orecchio, gli leccò e succhiò il lobo, la conchiglia.  
Poi, finalmente, si allontanò.   
Ace tossì e ispirò a pieni polmoni, gli occhi sbarrati. Nella sua mente i pensieri vorticavano all'impazzata e il petto era stretto nella morsa di un terrore mai provato prima di quel momento.  
Barbanera intanto sorrideva: si sentiva potente, il petto gonfio di tronfio orgoglio per la preda da cinquecentocinquanta milioni di Berry che lui solo era finalmente riuscito ad intrappolare.  
“È ora di divertirsi.”


End file.
